Wounded Coast
} |name = Wounded Coast |icon = Wounded Coast Icon.png |image = Wounded coast.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Coast |location = Outside Kirkwall, Free Marches |inhabitants = Magus Tavarin Hall |enemies = Tal-Vashoth, Giant spiders, Bandits |exits = World map |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Wounded Coast is a feared place, one of the paths that travel into Kirkwall, known for its bandits that hide among the rocky cliffs, as well as the predators that stalk the area. Places (Act 1) (Act 1) (Act 1) (Act 1) (Act 2) (Act 2) Quests Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Enemies * Dalish Assassin - Dalish Warrior - Dalish Archer * Raider - Raider Assassin - Raider Archer - Raider Reaver * Shades * Abomination * Tal-Vashoth * Mabari * Slavers * Spiders Notable items Crafting resources Here are the resources in this area for the Supplier achievement: Act 1 - at the end of the south-pointing dead end on the extreme northeast side of the map. x2 - one on the south side of the north path just past that first northeast clearing, the other one at the dead end on the far west of the map. - on the path to the northeastern clearing - Tal-Vashoth cave during Blackpowder Promise quest - during the Blackpowder Promise quest, relatively in the same area with Raw Lyrium. Act 2 - in the Dank Cave during Forbidden Knowledge - about halfway down the east-west path on the south side (a little past the first Raiders) x2 - one on the south path by the blocked mine, one on the north path where it slopes up to the right Act 3 -just past the mine cart on the east-west path - to the left just short of the far western exit Other Act 1 – on a Dead Messenger for the quest Dark Epiphany up to the right from where you came, there is a quest mark on him Act 2 – in a crate along the southern path – in a Pile of Bones, a skeleton sitting at a tree trunk, just as the east west path splits off towards where the Tal-Vashoth were in Act 1; the design can also be found in Act 3 Act 3 Stores * Magnus's Wares Notes * If the Warden chose to side with the Dalish during Nature of the Beast, either by curing the werewolves or killing them, Hawke encounters a man at the Wounded Coast being harassed by Dalish assassins, who accuse him of being a werewolf. Hawke can side with the elves, which leads to the man being killed, defend the man, upon which the elves attack Hawke, or convince the elves to leave the man alone. The accused man is different based on whether the Warden killed the werewolves or cured them. :* Hawke convinces the assassin killing the human isn't what her mother would have wanted: . Talking the Dalish out of killing the human nets 500 XP and 50 . This option is only available to a diplomatic Hawke. :* Hawke does not intervene on the man's behalf, resulting in 500 XP, some coin and . :* Hawke defends the human, which forces a confrontation with the Dalish: . This option is the most profitable and yields the most XP, around 100 XP and some random loot for the kills, plus 500 XP and 50 as the man thanks Hawke. :* Before Hawke begins the dialogue, the Dalish assassin says to the accused man, "Do you even know her name, shem? No? It's Danyla. She's dead." Danyla was part of the Lost to the Curse quest in Dragon Age: Origins. * There are two accessible areas that don't show on the map. One in the northern labyrinth and one in the Tal-Vashoth camp to the left before the cave. Both areas are hidden behind bushes and contain normal loot. Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Locations